


Always There

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [5]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Before WKM, Christmas Tree, Ego Christmas, F/M, Markiplier ego, chrismas, warfstache, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: Before they fell in love, Celine was in need and the Colonel was always there for her.Part of the Ego Christmas challenge thing on tumblr. Prompt #5: Christmas Tree





	Always There

William had left his room to retrieve a glass of water when he had heard glass breaking and the sound of someone cursing. He quickly made his way downstairs and came into the living room just in time to witness Celine start to fall off the ladder. “Celine!” the Colonel cried as he dove forward. He caught her just before she hit the floor, lifting her up into his arms with one hand behind her back and one hand under her legs. “That was a close one,” the Colonel sighed, looking down at the dear woman in his arms. “Are you alright?”

             “Yes,” Celine said, a wee bit out of breath. “Thank you, Colonel.”

             “You don’t need to thank me,” he said, “I am just glad that I was here to save you.”

             “I am glad too, although you can put me down now.”

             William blushed deeply as he realized his mistake. “Oh, terribly sorry!” He had been lost in the feeling of having her so close, feeling her gentle weight in his arms…but, as usual, the dream came to an end and he quickly placed her back onto her feet. “What were you doing climbing up that ladder in the first place?” he asked, trying not to focus on his quickened heartbeat. “Don’t you know that is dangerous to do all by yourself?”

             “First of all, Colonel, you know that I can take care of myself, thank you very much,” she answered, with her usual fire and defiance. She didn’t take guff from no one, and that was one of the reasons William…No he wouldn’t think about it. “And second, as you can see I was trying to decorate our tree!” She motioned to the large evergreen that was positioned in the corner of the room, still empty of all holiday decorations.

             “You decided to decorate the tree by yourself?”

             “No…well yes, but Mark was supposed to be home tonight to help me, but he called and said that they are holding a last-minute cast and crew party and he HAD to attend. So, I was left to do everything just like always!”

             “I see,” William said. He could hear the anger and bitterness in her words, and frankly, he could understand her feelings. Ever since William had moved back home he had noticed that his adopted brother Mark was increasingly not at home leaving Celine to have to deal with everything. William could understand that Mark’s job as an actor often called for him to be on set a great deal of the time, but to leave his poor wife alone for so long was just wrong. William hadn’t said anything yet only because he felt it wasn’t his place to tell his brother how to live his wife, but to watch Celine suffer like this was breaking William’s heart. A sudden crackling under his boot made William look down. There were pieces of shattered ornament all around them. That would explain the sound of the glass shattering.

             “And like an idiot, I dropped one of those stupid Christmas bulbs,” Celine sighed. “Now there is glass everywhere and the butler has the evening off!”

             “I’ll help you clean it up,” William said as he knelt, fishing his handkerchief out of his pocket as he did so.

             “You don’t have to do that,” Celine protested as he began to place the larger pieces of shattered glass into the handkerchief.

             “It’s nothing, my dear, what are friends- “William hissed as his hand slipped and it sliced into his hand. He dropped the handkerchief filled with glass as the blood began to dribble down his palm. It wasn’t the worst wound he had ever had although it did sting.

             “Colonel!” Celine gasped kneeling next to him, careful of the glass.

             “It’s a scratch, nothing to worry about, my dear.”

             “I will be the judge of that!” She grabbed his wrist, forcing him to show her his palm. “Come sit down on the sofa,” she instructed. He loved it when she got demanding, she always had such fire in her eyes. He did as he was told, careful turning his hand as to not get blood on the beautiful fabric. Celine disappeared from the room a moment and then returned with a first aid kid. She sat down next to him taking his hand palm up in hers as she opened the box. First, she pulled out some gauze and carefully wiped up the blood. Then she carefully dabbed some ointment a cotton ball. “This may sting,” she warned him.

             “My dear Celine, I have been to war and been shot, I don’t think- “William still hissed as she dabbed his wound with the cotton ball. It really wasn’t that bad although the small smile on her face was well worth the acting.

             “Big baby,” she chuckled as she fished out the bandages. She was careful in wrapping his hand, not too tight but not too loose. “There,” she said when she was done.

             “Well done,” William said with a small smile. “I do believe if you would make a great field medic, my dear.”

             “It was nothing,” she said with a small smile of her own. Then it disappeared and although Celine looked away from him, William could hear the sadness in her voice breaking his heart. “I’m sorry. I feel like a burden you with all of this. You are always so kind and yet here I am again burdening you with my problems with Mark- “

             “My dear you have nothing to apologize for!” William said quickly. He took both her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Celine, you have every right to be unhappy and as your friend, I will always be here to listen to your worries. You are not burdening me, I choose to be here for you because…because you mean the world to me and there is nowhere I would rather be than by your side.” With one hand under her chin, William brought her face to his. There was the faintest shine of tears in her eyes and although it hurt him as well, he didn’t say anything. He instead put on a smile. “Now, how about I go get a broom and we clean up the mess. Then maybe we can decorate the tree together?”

             And his heart soared as Celine smiled.

             “I think I would like that.”


End file.
